Blood Drops
by WillowDamon17
Summary: Vera and Nix Wiley aren't your ordinary sisters. They just moved to a new town with their mother and father and are immediately attracted to two mysterious brothers. Who are the brothers and why does one of them seem familiar?
1. Chapter 1

**I thought it would be cool to do a story like this, so yeah.  
My other stories will be updated as soon as I can. I've just been super busy!  
Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p **

* * *

**Chapter One: The Wiley Girls  
Songs: _How soon is now?_ by The Smiths, _Odd One_ by Sick Puppies**

It was a new school year and The Wiley sisters and their parents had just moved to the town of Woodland, Ohio. The oldest of the daughters was Vera Wiley. She was a senior this year and she was a star Volleyball player. Her dark brown hair framed her face and went to her elbows while her hazel eyes could look into your soul. Vera's younger sister, on the other hand, looked like she was so sweet. Her golden blonde hair was about the same length of her sisters' and her green eyes sparkled. Nix Wiley was a fairly shy girl, but when it came to the Basketball court she was so loud. Their parents, Ana and Ross Wiley, were the most secretive people in the world. Ana was a secretary at a law firm in town while Ross worked for an advertising company. Everyone always gave the Wiley family a weird look.

Vera and Nix drove up to the parking lot of West Bridge High School on their first day and Vera parked near the front. One of the security guards came out and tapped on Vera's window. Vera rolled the window down and looked up at the security guard with sunglasses that you couldn't see through.

"You can't park here. This lot is for teachers only. Don't you know where you're supposed to park? It's a good way into the school year." The security guard was glaring at Vera.

"I actually don't. Please do enlighten me," Vera said, pulling her sunglasses down, showing her eyes.

"The student parking lot is right over there where the other students are," The security guard said in a less hostile tone.

"Thank you so much," Vera said and rolled up her window.

"You can't do that. He might…it might not work next time," Nix cautioned.

"Oh please, Nix. I have everyone wrapped around my finger," Vera assured Nix.

As soon as Vera parked, Nix got out and pulled her bag over her shoulder. This school was really small and Nix liked it. Vera walked up next to Nix and they both walked in together. The office was immediately to their left and as soon as they entered all the adults looked at them.

"Can I help you two ladies?' A secretary looked up at the sisters through thick glasses.

"We're new here and I'm pretty sure our parents got us registered," Vera explained with a grin.

"What are your names?" The secretary went looking through some files.

"I'm Vera Wiley and this is my sister Nix Wiley. Our full names are Veronica and Natalie Wiley," Vera explained.

"Oh, we have you down for Vera and Nix. Your paperwork is all okay, so I'll just get your schedules and you both can get to class," The secretary said with a smile and found two slips of paper.

The secretary handed the girls their schedules and Vera and Nix left the office. Vera stopped in front of Nix and gave her a smile.

"Try to fit in today," Vera advised.

"Right back at you, V," Nix retorted and patted her older sister on the arm.

Vera's first class was history and there was this hot guy in her class. All she got from it was that the guy's first name or last started with an S or something. She tried to talk to the guy, but it was useless. He just walked away and Vera almost used her powers on him, but she decided not to.

Nix's class was English. A guy stood in the doorway as the teacher read a poem. He recited the next lines like they were nothing and Nix looked back to see him. He was tall, dark, handsome, and extremely gorgeous. Nix wanted to get up and ask for his name, but he left before she could do anything.

The girls met in the History hallway and talked about their mysterious guys. Vera explained how adorable her guy looked and Nix mention how mysterious her guy was.

"We should definitely point out who our guys are when we see them and we need to go get their names and numbers," Vera planned out and Nix nodded.

As the day progressed, the girls didn't see any more of their mystery guys. But at the end of the day, they saw the two walking out together. Vera ran over to her mystery guy and grinned when she saw him. Nix slowly walked over to where her guy was and he just looked at Vera. Vera's guy was staring at Nix.

"Who are you guys?" Vera was the one with the voice.

"I'm Damon Salvatore and this is my younger brother, Stefan," Nix's guy responded.

"I'm Vera Wiley and this here is my sister Nix," Vera introduced.

"You both have unusual names," Damon commented.

"Our parents are odd," Nix replied with a shrug.

"Did you just move here?" Stefan was only looking at Nix.

"Yeah, we moved here from Maine," Vera said for Nix which caused Damon to look at Nix.

"That's quite a far distance," Damon commented.

Nix smiled and nodded.

Vera suddenly raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"This is going to be difficult," Vera muttered under her breath.

"We're vampires and so are you. What's difficult?" Damon cocked his head to the side.

"Well, I was getting hungry, - starving in fact - but now I guess I'll have to wait," Vera said in a disappointed tone.

"We just ate, Vera. How can you be hungry again?" Nix knew that Vera was only playing with the Salvatore brothers.

"I just am," Vera said with a shrug.

Nix sighed and folded her arms across her chest. She looked at Vera sternly and Stefan looked from Nix to Vera.

"Do you guys want to come over or something? Our parents are at work and won't be home until late," Vera explained which caused Nix to roll her eyes.

"We really need to get back to our own house. It was nice meeting you both." Damon bowed his head slightly and left after Stefan did the same.

Vera drove back to the house and she wouldn't unlock the doors when they pulled up in the driveway.

"Vera, why can't I get out?' Nix was trying to get out of the car.

"What did you do to them?" Vera looked pissed.

"I didn't do anything I swear! Why are you asking?" Nix was confused.

"Stefan and Damon were staring at you the whole time. They didn't even give me a second glance," Vera pouted.

"Damon likes you, I know it," Nix said, trying to make her sister feel better.

"But I want Stefan to like me! You can have Damon! I don't like the bad boys anymore," Vera growled.

"Alright," Nix hissed and Vera let her out of the car.

Nix walked up to her room and noticed a crow sitting on the ledge of her balcony. She grinned and shook her head. Ignoring the bird, Nix went over to her closet and pulled out a few things. One was an old diary that she had kept for so long. The earliest date had been in 1713.

Nix was born in April of 1700. She had been given a diary to keep accounts of her life after her schooling was over. But when Nix turned fifteen, she decided to become what her parents feared; a pirate. In June of 1717, Nix became a vampire. Her ship had been attacked by demons on that stormy day. Nix was bitten and left for dead, but when she woke she knew she had changed.

There were so many things the youngest Wiley daughter remembered. She knew she hadn't been the one who changed Vera or her parents. She also knew she had been older than Vera, born four years before her. But when Nix was changed she stopped aging and Vera continued. Vera wasn't changed until five years after Nix's changing. Vera looked older, but Nix was the real older one.

The diary was old and torn. Nix opened a few pages and something fell out. A small flower that looked like it was going to turn to dust sat on the floor. It made Nix smile. Her lieutenant, James Moran, had given it to her one day. Nix liked James - she loved him. James had proposed to her, but the day that Nix had become a vampire James had been killed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was midnight and Nix decided to get some sleep. The garage door opened and she knew her parents were home. Vera's voice sounded downstairs and Nix squeezed her eyes shut, pulling her covers tightly around her. Nix fell into darkness and started to dream.

_James Moran was dancing with her. They were in a ballroom with many other people in attendance. Vera stood on the side with…Stefan Salvatore and they were laughing. A gentleman tapped on James' shoulder and James turned. Nix's eyes went wide when she saw who the gentleman was. Damon Salvatore. _

_*********_

_The ship was being tossed about by the savage storm. Nix made her way to the lower deck carefully and almost fell off the side. James caught her and gave her a grin. Cannons suddenly sounded in the distance and one struck the ship. _

"_We're under attack, Captain," A man yelled to Nix. _

"_Man the cannons!" Nix held on the rail as she ran toward the cannons. _

"_Make sure the powder's dry, lads!" James always had Nix's back._

_Before long, the cannon ceased and there was quiet. Nix and James stood still as their crew ran about deck in panic. Then, they boarded. Dark figures got on the ship and started murdering the crew. Nix ran with James behind her, but something knocked Nix on the head. She could hear James' voice in the distance. When she woke up she saw James' dead body and Damon Salvatore was standing over it. _

Nix woke up, breathing deeply. She hadn't dreamed of her past in years. James' face had never been in her mind until now. But everything about Damon didn't make sense. She didn't even understand why he was gracing her with his presence. The more Nix thought it about, she realized that Damon must have been that crow outside her window.

* * *

**In my opinion, Nix's dream is really really weird lol  
If you have any comments, questions, or predictions go ahead and review!!! :o)  
Reviews would be awesome!!!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the wait!  
But thank goodness I have the day off lol!!!!  
I had no idea this chapter was already written and I extend my deepest apologies!  
I'll try to get the next chapter up!!!!  
Thanks for bearing with me!  
Enjoy!  
-BeachVamp ;p **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Epiphany  
****Songs: _Promiscuous_ by Nelly Furtado, _Aphrodisiac_ by Bow Wow Wow, _Themata_ by Karnivool**

Nix got all her things together for school and as she walked past her balcony, someone startled her. Damon Salvatore was standing in the doorway of the balcony with his arms folded across his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Nix didn't look up at Damon as she shoved things into her school bag.

"I just came to see how you were this morning," Damon informed Nix.

"Is that all?" Nix didn't believe it.

"I was also going to offer you a ride to school. It seems like you and your sister don't get along," Damon figured.

"How'd you guess?" Nix was being sarcastic.

"I don't get along with my own brother," Damon said, shrugging.

"Ah," Nix said with a grin.

"You don't seem like the little sister," Damon commented.

"I'm not," Nix retorted.

"How is that?' Damon stepped closer.

"I was born before…five years older, but I was turned when I was seventeen while my sister continued to age until she was attacked at eighteen," Nix explained.

"When were you born?" Damon gazed into Nix's eyes.

"April 1700," Nix said with a shrug.

"I knew you looked familiar," Damon said and grinned.

"What do you mean?" Nix was trying to figure out what Damon meant.

"You were a pirate captain in 1717. I was on your ship," Damon said.

"You were the cabin boy!" Nix figured it out.

Damon nodded.

"I remember an Italian guy was our cabin boy. James used to joke about you," Nix said with a chuckle, but then looked at the floor.

"You were close to Lieutenant Moran." Damon took another step closer.

"He proposed to me the day before he died," Nix said, revealing a ring that hung around her neck on a silver chain.

"My sincerest apologies," Damon said.

"You're not sorry. I know it," Nix said.

"I like you…and my little brother likes you. He thinks that you're his age in reality," Damon said with a grin, getting off the other subject.

"Well, Vera likes Stefan. She gets pretty mad when she doesn't get what she wants," Nix told Damon.

"Maybe I should date your sister," Damon teased.

"She told me she wasn't into the bad boys anymore," Nix cautioned Damon.

"That's no fun," Damon said.

"Well, Vera isn't fun at all," Nix relayed.

"Whenever you're ready to go I'll be ready to take you to school," Damon said with a grin.

"What about Stefan?" I felt sorry for Stefan.

"I sort of told him Vera was going to drive him today and that I was going to drive you," Damon told me.

"I see," Nix said, knowing that it would be an advantage for Vera.

Nix went down the steps and noticed her parents up. They were drinking something red in wine glasses and Nix smiled at them both.

"Darling, who is up in your room?" Ana always sensed visitors.

"He's another of our kind and he goes to my school," Nix said, leaning against the doorway.

"What's his name?" Ross wanted to know what a boy was doing in her room.

"His name is Damon Salvatore and he's driving me to school today instead of Vera," Nix explained.

"The Salvatore family is dangerous. You need to be careful around that boy," Ana warned Nix.

"I will, I promise," Nix replied with a grin.

Vera was still sleeping in. Her room was all white with red accents. Nix opened the door and Damon was by her side. Vera jerked awake and looked at the two.

"Good morning, sis. You're giving Stefan a ride to school, so I suggest you get going," Nix advised.

Damon chuckled and Nix pushed him out of Vera's room.

"When does school start again?' Nix didn't know the times.

"It starts in…about an hour," Damon said.

"Hmmm…I'm bored," Nix said with a grin.

"I have an idea," Damon suggested and led Nix out the door.

The black Ferrari that Damon drove was flying through the town and stopped at the edge of a wooded area. Damon opened Nix's door for her and they walked through the woods for a while. Nix suddenly stopped and smiled.

"We have an intruder," Nix said, her eyes darting to her left.

"What kind?" Damon was walking around Nix as she closed her eyes.

"Male…tall…Stefan," Nix said and her eyes flew open.

"Very good, madam," Damon complimented and walked over to where Nix had said she heard Stefan.

Nix stood back and looked up above her. A tree loomed over her and she grinned, an idea sparking in her mind. When Damon came back Nix was gone.

"Wasn't Nix Wiley with you? I thought you said Nix sensed me coming," Stefan argued.

"Relax, brother. She's here somewhere. I would bet she's hiding," Damon figured and started to look around.

Stefan looked up and Nix suddenly jumped down. Her fangs were showing and there was a hint of blood on her mouth.

"What, might I ask, were you doing?" Damon walked up to Nix with a grin.

"I was hungry and you were gone, so I went ahead and had a snack," Nix explained.

"Feeding off animals?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"You have a problem with that?' Nix took another step closer to Damon.

"You're just like my brother," Damon said with a sigh.

"It was a snack, Damon. Relax," Nix advised.

"Then I presume you do kill humans as the main course," Damon assumed.

"Of course I do," Nix confirmed with a grin.

"I was beginning to think you were a softie," Damon said, grinning.

"You never know," Nix commented and started to walk in a different direction.

Nix walked out to where Damon's car was and Damon surprised Nix. He was leaning against the passengers' side door with his arms folded across his chest.

"You're fast," Nix observed.

"Faster than you, it seems," Damon remarked.

"I think I should head home now," Nix figured.

"Why would you leave so soon?" Damon walked toward Nix.

"I have school and my parents would probably kill me and make me more dead than I already am if I missed it," Nix said in a sarcastic tone.

"But can't you stay for just a bit longer?' Damon cocked his head to the side.

"I can't. Look, if you're not going to drive me then I'll just walk to the school," Nix explained.

"Get in," Damon hissed.

The ride in Damon's car was quiet. Nix had all her school stuff with her and as the Ferrari reached the parking lot, Damon parked and didn't unlock the doors. Damon turned toward Nix and just stared at her.

"What are you doing?" Nix wanted to get out of the car to get to class.

"Let me make this clear, Nix. I hate not being control. It kills me and I say when we leave. You got it?" Damon's eyes were clouding.

"Yeah, I got it," Nix hissed in response.

"Good," Damon commented and unlocked the doors.

* * *

**Damon's got issues lol :o)  
I think in the next chapter Damon and Nix might clash ;-)  
Reviews would be amaing!!!!!**


End file.
